Ginger Snaps
by TroylovesGabi
Summary: how I think the movie should have been like...mostly Sam and Brigitte
1. Chapter 1

"**I don't want anything" **Brigitte said jumping and turning towards Sam

"**well then go away" **Sam said putting a chain saw in his van

"**I was just wondering what you hit" **Brigitte said

"**Well officer…looked like a lycanthrope to me" **Sam said before taking a drink of alcohol

"**I know what that is" **Brigitte said looking at the ground

"**sir you do" **Sam said putting the bottle of alcohol in his van

"**you think you see werewolves a lot?" **Brigitte said causing Sam to look up at her

"**why do you?" **Sam asked and Brigitte looked up him and they heard a noise coming inside Sam's van

"**What the hell?" **Sam said going to the end of his van and opening the doors

"**What are you guys doing in here?" **Sam said

"**we needed somewhere to smoke" **Jason said

"**hey you know what I have a great idea…why don't you guys get the fuck out my VAN!" **Sam said and they just looked at him thinking he was joking **"I'm serious get out" **Sam said pulling them out

"**Samuel" **Trina said walking up to him with her dog **"What happened to your truck?" **Trina asked

"**Hit a tree alright bye" **Sam said

"**Ginger let's go" **Brigitte said trying to get Ginger out of there fast before something bad happened

"**Yeah why don't you stick with you species, Fitzenstein" **Trina said

"**Trina stick my fist" **Ginger said getting pissed off before Trina's dog started barking and growling at her and everyone jumped away

All of a sudden Ginger kicked the dog in the throat and everyone gasped

"**You bitch!" **Trina yelled and Ginger walked away with Brigitte


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hey!" **Sam said following behind Brigitte **"you have a smoke?" **he asked **"No" **she replied turning towards him and then continued walking forward **"well do you have a light?" **Sam asked and Brigitte stopped and dug into her coat pockets pulling out a lighter

"**thank you…I just spent a week of my lifetime looking all over for you, you could give me a second" **Sam said sarcastically while lighting his cigarette

"**you dropped this" Sam said holding up a Polaroid "in my truck…ok we both saw it what the hell was it?" **Sam said

"**It's what you hit" **Brigitte said **"I know that but what was it?" **Sam said

"**you see I've hit an animal before…furry, all fours, it could be anything…but here I am thinking…lycanthrope" **Sam said looking down at her

"**yeah that's crazy huh…book me into the rubber motel. I'm officially screwed up" **he said

"**Well what if your not?" **Brigitte said

"**well that would explain the human circumcised dick…and why your running away from it" **Sam said

"**I have to go now but thanks for my things" **Brigitte said before walking away

"**will you at least tell me your name?" **Sam said but didn't get an answer from her


	3. Chapter 3

"**my name's Brigitte" **Brigitte said leaning against the door of the greenhouse

"**Shit" **Sam said tipping over his project **"god damn it" **he said looking down at the table

"**I'm sorry" **Brigitte said

"**why be sorry? Its only a really expensive complicated plant I just spent a whole damn year on" **Sam said before looking at her and saw she was looking at the floor

"**Black orcids…its worth a fortune" **Sam said

"**I am really really sorry" **Brigitte said hoping he wasn't mad

"**well hey its just my luck…I'll be pending hedges forever but you know what? Without the green thumb I'd be a total waste of space" **Sam snapped

"**that's harsh" **Brigitte said

"**No it's not. Its inevitable…we all turn into our parents" **Sam said

"**I'm not turning into my parents" **Brigitte said

"**oh yeah really? Well neither was I at your age" **Sam said walking past her

"**I'm turning into something else" **Brigitte said causing Sam to look at her

"**yeah right" **he said

"**thanks a lot for understanding" **Brigitte said getting ready to walk towards to the door but Sam blocked her way

"**What exactly are you saying?" **Sam asked

"**do you swear not to call it freak show?" **Brigitte asked

"**yeah I swear" **he said

"**I'm changing…right now…full moons have nothing to do with it" **Brigitte said

"**Your serious" **Sam said

"**everything I look at goes silver bullet…in a gun…the end" **Brigitte said

"**wow" **Sam said taking it all in **"lets not panic here…I mean for one that thing on the road…my van did a good job on it…with the benefit of silver bullets…so lets just forget about the Hollywood rules" **Sam said and Brigitte just kept looking at the ground

"**there has to be a cure right…I mean other wise there would be whole lot more" **Sam said

"**it's kind of like an infection…it works from the inside out like a virus" **Brigitte said

"**see now Biology…there is something you could sink your teeth into…metaphorically speaking….your real…your problem is real…the solution is real…not bam death by morality call…but then again when I started piercing stuff I got an infection this girl said try pure silver…it cleared up like that" **Sam said taking a silver ear ring out of his ear **"the ancients thought that pure metal purified blood" **he said

"**that also thought leaches did too" **Brigitte said looking up at him

"**they do" **Sam said and Brigitte looked at the ear ring before taking it from him and went to go find Ginger


	4. Chapter 4

"**Brigitte!" **Sam yelled and Brigitte and Ginger looked at him

"**Come here Brigitte" **Sam yelled waving her over

"**what the fuck B you have a boyfriend now or something?" **Ginger said

"**no…he's just…just stay here" **Brigitte said walking towards Sam

"**Hey what's up? Look I have another idea" **Sam said

"**are you on drugs right now or something?" **Brigitte said **"I'm in class" **she said

"**yeah I'm sorry for giving a crap" **Sam said turning away and walking towards his van

"**look I'll come see you later alright?" **Brigitte said and Sam waved her off


	5. Chapter 5

"**that was incredible…don't you have your camera B this is a wall moment" **Ginger said

"**You gave it to Jason…you had unprotected sex and you infected Jason!" **Brigitte said

"**oops…my bad" **Ginger said

"**I've got to go see Sam…he has an idea" **Brigitte said

"**I bet he does" **Ginger said

"**look if we go see him you have to act normal you understand" **Brigitte said seriously

"**if he finds out I lied to him…if he gets that your really the one who is a…" **Brigitte said

"**is a what?" **Ginger said **" A monster?" **he said

"**he thinks I dicked him around he'll blow this all off" **Brigitte said before walking away

"**I promise I'll behave" **Ginger said following behind her


	6. Chapter 6

"**uh hey" **Brigitte said

"**hey" **Sam said

"**look I'm really sorry about before I was just afraid someone would hear" **Brigitte said

"**yeah she's just kind of moody right now" **Ginger said

"**I really wasn't expecting anyone" **Sam said

"**My sister Ginger knows" **Brigitte said

"**alright fine" **Sam said when Ginger barged in

"**alright I compared homeopathic treatments of infections to the folklore….take a look at this" **Sam said showing her the book

"**Aconitum Lycotonum" **Brigitte said **"Lyco as in wolf?" **she asked

"**yeah…it's called Monkshood…it's a cousin of wolfs bane except this is safer in small doses" **Sam said

"**do you have any?" **Brigitte asked

"**its perennial…it grows everywhere but only in spring" **Sam said

"**this is bullshit" **Ginger said and Brigitte and Sam looked at her

"**alright assuming I'm growing it" **Sam said

"**look she doesn't have time to wait…she's killed a dog already…and she is growing a tail" **Ginger said

"**wait a minute…your growing a tail?" **Sam said looking at Brigitte

"**Yes alight" **Brigitte said

"**what the hell is this?" **Ginger said holding up the magazine she was looking

"**who the hell do you think you are?" **Sam said walking up to Ginger and yanking the magazine out of her hands

"**you're a pervert you know that…she's just fifteen" **Ginger yelled

"**Ginger go wait outside for me now" **Brigitte said and Ginger walked up to her

"**alright fine but if he ends up raping you then don't come crying to me….I'll be at home" **Ginger said storming out the door

"**She's just freaking out about all this" **Brigitte said

"**I do not think of you that way" **Sam said looking at her and Brigitte looked away


	7. Chapter 7

"**holly crap that's Monkshood…where the hell did you get it?" **Sam said looking at the plant

"**I don't know my mom got it…look I don't know if you smoke it, eat it or what but I really need to try it now" **Brigitte said

"**Well you've got me…to be sure I would have to say direct root…injected" **Sam said looking at her **"but you see that a really bad idea Brigitte because neither one of us know what this stuff does" **Sam said

"**it couldn't be worse than being road kill" **Brigitte said

"**the dosage would be a guess….you can't do this by your self" **Sam said

"**my sister will be there" **Brigitte said and they both started working on the solution

"**Understand that you might kill her by trying to save her life" **Sam said and Brigitte looked surprised

"**What do you mean?" **Brigitte asked

"**its for Ginger isn't it not you" **Sam said **"if it was for you then you would be showing changes" **he said

"**look the worse case scenario put her out of her misery….just as long as you are prepared for it and I mean absolutely sure" **Sam said handing her the syringe and Brigitte nodded before walking out the door heading back to her house


	8. Chapter 8

"Ginger leave him alone!" **Brigitte yelled to Ginger who was slamming the janitor against the lockers and walls**

"**Please stop" **Brigitte begged and Ginger through the janitor against the lockers on the other side of the hall

"**He hasn't done anything!" **Brigitte screamed as Ginger walked up to the janitor 

"**I don't like how he looks at you" **Ginger said throwing the janitor into the glass where the fire hose was and Brigitte covered her face not wanting to see anymore of it as the janitor slid to the ground

"**he found me…I had to do it" **Ginger said 

"**go to hell!" **Brigitte yelled and suddenly the janitor started gasping

"**he's not dead" **Brigitte said **"let me call help" **Brigitte said and Ginger stabbed him with her nails that were like knives

"**Holy shit" **Brigitte said **"You like it" **Brigitte said

"**it feels so good" **Ginger said lifting her bloody hand up to her mouth before going towards Brigitte 

"**It's like touching your self…you know every move…right on the dot…and after…it's like fireworks….supernovas…a force of nature" **Ginger said getting closer to Brigitte

"**I feel like I could do anything….we're almost not even related" **Ginger said into Brigitte's ear

"**your screwed up!" **Brigitte yelled and Ginger pushed her to the ground

"**You would love it…you should come for a ride…we'd be our own pact just like before" **Ginger said crawling on top of Brigitte

"**I would rather be dead then be what you are" **Brigitte said

"**WE HAVE A PACT" **Ginger screamed **"I said I'd die for you" **Ginger said

"**no…you said you'd die with me since you had nothing better to do" **Brigitte said

"**yeah well fuck you too…do you really think I want to go back to being a no body?" **Ginger said

"**Stay the hell out of my way" **Ginger said kicking Brigitte in the side causing her to curl up in a ball **"and I'll tell Sam you said hi" **Ginger said walking away leaving Brigitte behind


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey" **Ginger said leaning against the door **

"**uh hey Ginger" **Sam said slightly confused **"Where's Brigitte at?" **He asked

"**She couldn't make it" **Ginger said closing the door

"**Yeah and why is that?" **Sam asked curiously

"**she has cramps…she says hi though" **Ginger said

"**So did you want to buy or something?" **Sam said looking around

"**Or something" **Ginger said under buttoning her shirt while walking towards Sam


	10. Chapter 10

"**Go and get your sister" **Pam said to Brigitte as she pulled up the greenhouse

"**Mom I really don't think…."**Brigitte said getting cut off by her mom

"**You've done a terrible thing…but you're my babies….that's one thing if you leave and its almost normal…but no one is going to take you away from me" **She said **"First thing tomorrow I'll let the house fill up with gas and I'll light a match" **She said

"**What?" **Brigitte asked shocked

"**Start fresh just us girls…it'll be fun" **Pam said and Brigitte looked around feeling somewhat freaked out

"**and what about dad?" **Brigitte asked

"**He will just blame me….they all will" **she said

"**This isn't your fault you know" **Brigitte said looking up at her mom and Pam looked at her and nodded

"**Yes it is" **Pam said starting to cry and Brigitte looked away

"**keep the doors locked" **Brigitte said getting out of the van before heading into the greenhouse


	11. Chapter 11

"_**Ginger come on" **__Sam said when Ginger pushed him on the bed and straddled him_

"_**No you come on" **__Ginger said trying to take Sam's jacket off_

"_**What are you doing?" **__Sam said _

"_**you know you want to" **__Ginger said seductively __**"Everyone does" **__Ginger said_

"_**What would it be like? What would I do? What I'd feel like inside." **__Ginger said _

"_**Ginger …Stop" **__Sam said when she got really close to his face_

"_**Why don't you make me" **__Ginger said _

"_**Ginger…your sister" **__Sam said before Ginger started kissing him_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_**Ginger get the hell off of me" **__Sam said when Ginger started planting kisses down his body but she wouldn't listen to him_

"_**Ginger get off me" **__He repeated __**"Ginger get off ME" **__He said louder pushing her off him and Ginger landed on the floor_

"_**You JERK" **__Ginger snapped _


	12. Chapter 12

"**You JERK" **Brigitte heard when she walked to the door

"**I told you to stop" **Sam said

"**Jesus Ginger get up I'm sorry" **Sam said walking towards Ginger and when he put his hand on her shoulder she turned around growling at him and grabbed his arm twisting it around causing him to scream

"**YOU BITCH" **Brigitte yelled running through the door grabbing Ginger by the shoulders making her face towards her

"**YOU WANT ME…YOU WANT ME….STOP HURTING EVERYONE ELSE AND TAKE ME ALREADY" **Brigitte screamed

"**I DON'T WANT YOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU" **Ginger yelled and Sam sat against his bed watching Brigitte get up and grab a knife on the table behind her

"**Brigitte don't" **Sam said quietly and Brigitte made a cut on the palm of her hand

"**BRIGITTE DON'T" **Sam said louder when she went towards Ginger

"**You've ruined everything for me that isn't about you" **Brigitte said making a cut on Ginger's hand and putting their hands together

"**now I'm you" **Brigitte said

"**I know but who am I?" **Ginger said looking at her

"**We have to go" **Brigitte said running out the door with Ginger following


	13. Chapter 13

"**B No I can't…I'm changing too fast" **Ginger said when all of a sudden she was hit in the head with a shovel by Sam

"**What the hell did you do that for?!" **Brigitte yelled

"**I won't let you do this Brigitte…you…both…need…help!" **Sam said yelling over the music

"**You fucking IDIOT!…the cure worked…I had to give it to someone else but there is more at the house…it was the only way I could persuade her to come home" **Brigitte said walking towards Sam

"**Oh shit" **Sam exclaimed looking down at Ginger

"**How the hell was I suppose to know that?!" **Sam said still gripping the shovel

"**look just help me okay? Just get her in your truck and drive us home" **Brigitte said

"**alright fine but she sits in the back" **Sam said dropping the shovel and helping Brigitte carry Ginger to his truck


	14. Chapter 14

"**This is crazy! You need a doctor" **Sam said getting worried when he heard Brigitte's heavy breathing

"**Oh Jesus!" **Sam exclaimed when she raised her hand for him to see the cut on her palm **"She could have killed you Brigitte" **Sam said sternly

"**She needs me" **Brigitte said both weakly and shakily **"Get home…Cure her…cure me" **She said

"**then what?" **Sam asked

"**Run" **Brigitte said

"**You do know your kidding yourself" **Sam said looking at her when they heard Ginger coughing from the back of the van and then turned forward taking deep breathes

"**You gonna be alright?" **Sam asked getting worried about her more and more by the second

"**I think so…but the faster we get to the house the faster we can cure her and me" **Brigitte said leaning her out the window again and Sam sped up


	15. Chapter 15

**About fifteen minutes later they were at Brigitte's house and Sam backed his van into garage.**

"**I'll be right back…give me the syringe" **Brigitte said weakly trying her best to stay standing and Sam handed the syringe to her and she headed towards the house door.

"**DAD…Hello!" **Brigitte called seeing if anyone was home yet

"**Shit" **Sam exclaimed seeing the back of his van all dented **"Uh yeah I need to fix that" **Sam said pointing to the doors

"**Did she get out?" **Brigitte asked **"Man I hope not" **Sam said **"I can't see anything" **Sam said looking through the window

"**Pass me that flash light" **Sam said pointing to the wall and Brigitte handed it to him

Next thing Sam knew he was being thrown against the wall and Brigitte against a toolbox, Both looked towards the house door as they heard growling coming from inside

"**Fuck That's your god damn sister!" **Sam said getting freaked out as he crawled towards Brigitte who was inside the door way

"**You alright?" **Sam asked

"**Yeah…you?" **Brigitte said looking at him before looking forward

"**I'm fine" **Sam said

"**The monkshood's in there" **Brigitte said

"**Are you out of your mind?" **Sam said

"**Not yet" **Brigitte said


	16. Chapter 16

"**Great" **Sam whispered when they went around the corner towards the living room when all of a sudden they heard a bang and saw the picture on the wall move

"**Fuck" **Sam said when the picture suddenly fell to the floor **"Where the hell is she?" **Sam said

"**Shhhh" **Brigitte shakily shushed him before heading into the living room and towards the kitchen to find everything they needed

"**Brigitte" **Sam said and she walked over to him **"Do you have your lighter?" **Sam said

"**I can't feel my hand" **Brigitte said as her breathing picked up

"**Jesus Christ" **Sam said looking at her as she started swaying

"**Go go" **Sam said leading her towards a closet

"**Alcohol" **Brigitte said when Sam closed the door behind the him

"**What?" **Sam asked

"**Alcohol" **Brigitte said pointing up to the shelves

"**Oh yeah" **Sam said getting down a bottle of alcohol

"**Hey how bout you take this and we blow" **Sam said looking at her getting more worried about her

"**How about no" **Brigitte said seriously

"**Then let me do it…you can hardly move" **Sam said

"**NO" **Brigitte said

"**You can't do this by yourself" **Sam said **"Let me take the needle…I'll go into the living room…you lead her in…bam we're done" **Sam said

"**Okay" **Brigitte said finally giving in and Sam took the syringe and opened the door slowly

"**Be careful" **Brigitte said and he started to head out he door when all of a sudden he was grabbed by Ginger and pulled out of the closet and was being attacked by her

The whole time he was being attacked Brigitte stayed in the closet trying hard not to scream when she saw blood coming under the door and the door opened and then closed


	17. Chapter 17

"**UGGHH!" **Brigitte heard when she was trying to get the syringe she had dropped when she fell on the stairs

"**Sam?" **She whispered going around the cornered slowly and saw a trail of blood and Sam covered in blood at the end of the hall along with Ginger. She put down the flashlight and started crawling towards Sam and Ginger slowly hoping Ginger wouldn't do anything. Sam and Brigitte looked at each other both scared out of their minds. Brigitte looked up at Ginger when Ginger growled at her slightly. All Brigitte was thinking about was saving Sam and herself.

Brigitte bent down and put her hand in Sam's blood and put her hand up to her mouth and licked her hand cringing at the taste but knew she had to keep it down in order to hopefully save Sam's life.

"**Ginger please don't do this…it's me Brigitte…your sister…remember? Please don't hurt Sam anymore…please do what ever you want with me…remember together forever?" **Brigitte said hoping she was getting through to Ginger and was glad when Ginger turned away and went around the corner disappearing

"**Oh my god…Sam you have to stay with alight…I'm going to get us out of here" **Brigitte said putting Sam's arm around her shoulder and started towards the stairs


	18. Chapter 18

"**I'm so sorry Sam…if I had have asked for your help then none of this would have happened" **Brigitte said when they got the stairs

"**It's not your fault" **Sam said weakly and suddenly they heard a growl behind them

"**Sam can you walk by your self?" **Brigitte said **"Maybe…Why?" **Sam said

"**Get to your truck" **Brigitte whispered **"I'm not leaving you" **Sam argued

"**just go now" **Brigitte said showing him the syringe and he finally gave in and started towards the garage but turned around when he heard Ginger growl and crash

"**Sam" **Sam heard coming from the doorway and he turned slowly to see Brigitte gripping the side of the door and breathing heavy. He ignored the pains all over his body and slowly got out of his truck and went to her side

"**Brigitte you shouldn't have tried to save me…you should have just gotten out when you had the chance" **Sam said helping her into the truck before going to his side and driving away from the house

"**I couldn't leave you" **Brigitte said wrapping her arm around her stomach

"**Where are we going?" **Brigitte asked

"**back to my place…we have to make more of the medicine" **Sam said

"**I was able to grab more monkshood" **Brigitte said opening her coat and pulling out the monkshood

"**good job…we're going to need it" **Sam said


	19. Chapter 19

"**come on Brigitte we're almost there" **Sam said trying his hardest to keep them both on their feet

"**Sam I can walk on my own you don't have to help me…your hurt worse then me" **Brigitte said breathing heavily as they walked through the crowd of people and towards the room in the back of the greenhouse where Sam sat her on the bed before getting towels and everything they needed in order to make the solution and started cleaning them both up

"**Brigitte move your arm" **Sam said seeing her arm curled around her stomach

"**No…it's fine" **Brigitte said being stubborn and Sam forced her arm away and saw a huge gash in her stomach

"**Brigitte this isn't fine…this is serious" **Sam said before pressing one of the towels on the wounds

"**OW" **Brigitte moaned

"**Sorry" **Sam said **"Here hold this tight" **Sam said motioning for her hold the towel

"**I'm going to make the medicine alright?" **Sam said and Brigitte nodded

Ten minutes later Sam finished the solution and walked over to the bed

"**Okay I'm going to give you the shot first" **Sam said taking her right arm in his hand and giving her the shot

"**thank you Sam" **Brigitte said falling to sleep

"**no problem" **Sam said before giving himself the shot


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Brigitte woke up and saw Sam laying on the ground next to the bed.

"**ugh" **Brigitte groaned feeling pain all over her body from the night before and saw that the towel was still on her stomach, she lifted it up and saw that the wound was starting to heal

"**I see your up" **Sam said sitting up from the ground and sitting on the bed next to Brigitte

"**you know I didn't want to kill Ginger…it was an accident…I was going to give her the medicine but instead I stabbed her…I didn't mean to…I know she's done some bad things in the past couple weeks but she was still my sister…we had a pact and I broke it….I-I betrayed her" **Brigitte said starting to cry softly and Sam wrapped his arms around her holding her to him as she cried

"**I know you didn't want to and so does Ginger…I think she knows you didn't mean to go against your pact that you two had…you were just protecting yourself" **Sam said soothingly rubbing her back and she fell back to sleep and he put a blanket over her


End file.
